Sutil perdición
by Regenzeit
Summary: Un hijo no siempre es concebido con amor, pero eso no significa que algún día esos cuerpos atraídos por el placer puedan unir hasta sus almas por el corazón. [Historia que se remonta desde el embarazo de Bulma hasta la llegada de los Androides.]
1. Noticia inesperada

_**Ningún personaje es mi creación, pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama y todos aquellos que hicieron posible Dragon Ball.**_

* * *

 **Nota previa: Capítulo con lemon, no apto para menores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Noticia inesperada**

Bulma caminaba concentrada en el artefacto que llevaba en sus manos por los pasillos de Corporación Cápsula, encontrándose con Vegeta recién salido de la ducha con una bebida energética en sus manos.

— Vaya, con que regresaste del espacio Vegeta, ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo deteniendo su andar. El Saiyajin por su parte había avanzado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, al ser interrogado se volteó para mostrar una sonrisa sesgada llena de maldad. — lo tomaré como un 'bien', bueno, cuando destruyas la tierra, ¿podrías hacerlo en unas tres semanas? Tengo una conferencia y sinceramente no me apetece ir, podrías asesinar a Goku, a los androides y luego destruir el planeta en esa fecha, ¿no?

— ¿Tú sigues pensando que no lo haré, cierto? Tu actitud solo te llevará a ser aniquilada después de Kakarotto

— Que sea sin dolor, por favor —mencionó sarcástica. — ahora que recuerdo, tu cama no está preparada, déjame enseñarte como es el nuevo sistema

El Saiyajin dio sorbos a su bebida refunfuñando entre dientes, le fastidiaba a sobre manera que ella siempre respondiera con alaridos, ironía y sarcasmo, que le gritara todo el tiempo, le dijera que hacer, como hacerlo y cuando hacerlo, sentía que el tiempo que pasaba entre ambos solo servía para que Bulma tomara mayor confianza y se atreviera a fastidiarlo hasta cuando estaba de mal humor, para él no era más que una mujer insoportable con la cual esporádicamente pasaba ciertas noches, y luego cada quien continuaba en lo suyo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

En la habitación del guerrero la muchacha le indico los dos simples pasos para activar todo el sistema central en su nueva actualización. Mientras la científica disertaba indicando la funcionalidad del control en sus manos, el guerrero dejo su bebida a un lado y teniendo la cama tendida, dio pequeño empujones a la muchacha sujetada desde la cintura para soltarla en ella y acorralarla bajo sus tonificados brazos.

— Hablas demasiado —besándole con astucia los labios, recorrió con sus toscas manos el delicado y delgado cuerpo de la mujer sometida a su poder; siempre sintió una lasciva atracción por Bulma que fue aumentando día a día desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

— Espera —musito tomándole el rostro para mirar directo a sus azabaches ojos. — ahora que eres Super Saiyajin, ¿crees poder controlarte?

— Por supuesto, controlo mi poder, ¿con quién crees que estas hablando?

Ella lo enredó entre sus piernas y de un giró tomo el control de la situación. Sentada sobre la pelvis del Saiyajin, rítmicos movimientos de cadera se acompañaban de un lento y refinado descenso del cierre frontal de su traje el cual iba sacando a flote la piel porcelana de su cuerpo, que solo era cubierta bajo ese traje de trabajo por delicada ropa interior de algodón y encaje. Descubriéndose, llego hasta la altura de su ombligo y se detuvo para tomar la mano derecha del guerrero y llevarla hasta uno de sus senos. Vegeta masajeaba y jugueteaba con el cuerpo semi desnudo de Bulma solo para terminar desnudándola y a la vez, denudándose él.

Cuando pasaban la noche juntos, ya sea en la habitación de ella o de él, se quedaban en la misma cama hasta que los rayos del sol anunciaran su presencia, e inclusive, en algunas ocasiones, no conseguían el climax de su encuentro hasta que el cielo se iluminaba de luz natural, sobre todo cuando el Saiyajin se ausentaba demasiadas semanas de Corporación Capsula. Luego de tener sexo, dormir y que la mañana llegase, se separaban cada uno en lo suyo y no volvían a hablar del tema hasta tener otro encuentro sin fecha determinaba, pues se deleitaban con el cuerpo del otro cuando ella no estaba demasiado ocupada en su trabajo, y él demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento.

Esa noche de encuentro luego de un largo periodo de ausencia, los dejó sumergidos en un profundo cansancio pero no lo suficiente como para evitar una breve charla.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos —preguntó la peliazul acomodándose para dar la espalda al techo, y poder observarlo mejor.

— Si, —respondió. — fue al mes siguiente en que se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de curarme cuando destruí la cámara de gravedad con mi entrenamiento

— Ah, es cierto, cuando repetías incesante que no cometiera una estupidez —entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró fijamente. — ¿A qué te referías con eso, creías que me aprovecharía de ti mientras estabas débil?

— ¡Nunca estuve débil! —bramo exasperado. — y no, no me refería a eso, como guerrero y príncipe Saiyajin debo ser capaz de curar mis propias heridas, y tú te entrometías todo el tiempo, sigues haciéndolo

— Eso se llama preocupación

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú para hacer eso?

— Nadie, solo soy una persona que tiene problemas para no ayudar cuando alguien está en problemas

— Nunca te he pedido ayuda —replicó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto.

— Nunca la rechazaste, a ver, dime, ¿no te gusta que esté al pendiente de ti?

— Entrometida

— ¿Que soy una qué? –murmuró arrimando hacia el guerrero que intentaba ignorarla.

Vegeta volteó su rostro para repetir la palabra, pero la tenía adherida a su cuerpo nuevamente. — No te acerques así

— ¿Por qué no? –susurró jugueteando con sus labios sobre el rostro de Vegeta. — ¿Soy demasiada tentación para ti?

— Lo has sido desde un principio, esa siempre fue tu idea, por algo me invitaste a tu casa a pesar de todo lo que hice, de mis planes, no eres más que una niña mimada consiguiendo todo lo quiere

— ¿Te has mirado en el espejo? —dijo acomodándose sobre el Saiyajin para tener un tacto directo con su miembro. — Eres todo lo que nosotros los humanos llamamos atractivo —musitó entre gemidos al ritmo del movimiento de su caderas desnudas, Bulma se deleitaba con los gestos faciales de Vegeta cada vez que estaba sobre él, mirarlo disfrutar del placer que intentaba ocultar no hacía más que ponerla a prueba para llevarlo a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Aunque tú y yo estemos en esto ahora, no significa que dejaré mis propósitos de lado, no evitarás que asesine a tus estúpidos amigos —comentó certero.

— ¿Aunque haga esto? —con sus caderas en movimientos circulares presionaba a profundidad su cuerpo contra el de él, sacudiendo la cama en violentos espasmos.

— Pero podría retrasarlo —expresó entre gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios para tomarla nuevamente y llevarla a su merced.

Cinco semanas pasaron de aquel encuentro, y como en otras ocasiones, ambos estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para reunirse a tener sexo. Sin embargo, algo más había sucedido en todo ese tiempo.

El Saiyajin se hallaba recostado sobre la cama con las manos bajo su nuca ideando meticulosamente estrategias de combate. — Ahora sí, Kakarotto —dijo fijando los ojos en el aperlado techo ante él. — Pagarás todas las humillaciones que me hiciste tener, porque después de acabar con esos androides, vendrás tú —ladeando una malvada sonrisa recogió sus piernas para cruzarlas entre sí; como solía, se daba algunos minutos antes de regresar al entrenamiento cotidiano después de comer. Cerrando los ojos se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos que solo tenían como fuente basal la batalla que se aproximaba, pero fue interrumpido en su momento de ocio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con ímpetu, sin una muestra de cortesía o educación, la científica ingresó vertiginosamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó temerario ante tal falta de respeto a su privacidad.

— Necesito hablar contigo —ella se sentó al borde la cama sin prestar atención a la recriminación de Vegeta.

— Si es por lo de no asesinar a Kakarotto ahora que alcance ser un Super Saiyajin, te diré que no te servirá de nada

— No, eso no me importa —respondió. El tono de su voz estaba débil, parecía que un nudo se mantenía incrustado en su garganta. — hay algo que debes saber

— ¿Ahora qué? —malhumorado salió de su confort para sentarse a un lado de Bulma.

La muchacha de cabellos azules se dio un respiro como intentando desvanecer el nudo ceñido en su garganta, jugueteaba con sus dedos en sus manos que temblaban, su apariencia enfermiza pudo ser notada desde hace días por cualquiera en la casa, y cuando le preguntaba, ella respondía con un ' _estoy bien, solo es cansancio_ ' y un sinfín de excusas para acabar en ese mismo instante el interrogatorio.

Sin mirarlo, y sin que él tampoco la estuviese mirando, le dio vida a sus cuerdas vocales para hablar. — Estoy embarazada —deliberó sin una muestra de sutileza. Levanto el rostro clavando la mirada en la puerta de entrada de la habitación. — Felicitaciones, serás padre —terminó por mencionar dejando al saiyajin sentado en esa cama en un estado parecido al 'shock'.

Los ojos de Vegeta se endurecieron, frunció el ceño aún más mientras procesaba lo que acaba de suceder. " _Estoy embarazada_ " resonaba en su subconsciente. Aún en la misma posición arqueada, sujetando su mentón con su mano derecha que a la vez se mantenía desde el codo por su rodilla, dejó de hacerlo para erguirse. — ¿Seré… qué? —musitó. Llevaba poco más de un año manteniendo relaciones sexuales esporádicas con Bulma, ella había sido clara y el acató porque era lo que él también quería " _un instante de relajación_ ". Día tras día la veía consumir una especie de medicamento arcaico al que jamás le prestó atención pero por mera curiosidad hizo una pregunta que tuvo una sutil y directa respuesta, "S _e llaman anticonceptivas, gracias a ellas no puedo embarazarme_ ".

Vegeta quería salir de la habitación y preguntarle a Bulma que era lo que había sucedido, pero creía que eso sería darle demasiada importancia. Él se mantenía en Corporación Cápsula solo porque y a pesar de ser ya un Super Saiyajin, necesitaba volverse más poderoso, demostrar a todos ser el más fuerte del universo destrozando a los androides y luego acabar con Kakarotto, inclusive, se había dado el tiempo de planear meticulosamente todo.

Hacía mes y medio alcanzó ese gran poder, y solo le tomaría un mes más para estar totalmente seguro de ser el más fuerte del universo, y era por eso que su estancia estaba limitada para cuando los androides llegasen, eso en un tiempo de dos años más aproximadamente, y que luego se largaría de allí, a cualquier otro lugar. — No es mi problema —decía en solitario caminando de un lado a otro chasqueando sus dedos sobre los brazos cruzados. — ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de permitir embarazarse?, se suponía que… que… no, no es mi problema —repitió ladeando la mirada hacia el exterior de la habitación. A pesar de decirse a sí mismo que no era su problema, de intentar convencerse que él no tenía nada que ver con los terrícolas, y que un príncipe no podía hacer una mezcla de sangre tan aberrante como esa, no soportó el desagrado que le causaba toda esa situación.  
Salió de prisa en búsqueda de la científica, quien estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, pasando el malestar que sentía por estar recién empezando aquella etapa. Llevaba semanas con nauseas constantes, las energías parecían faltarles y se pasaba la noche en velas, en primera instancia por no encontrar el momento adecuado de comunicarle esto a Vegeta los nervios la traicionaban, en otra, porque el embarazo la agotaba, a pesar de tener recién poco más de un mes.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada? —chistó el saiyajin llegando intrépidamente hasta el balcón.

Bulma lo miró fastidiada, él era la última persona a la cual quería tener en frente. La pregunta echa, le pareció absurda por lo que bromeó sarcástica. — Verás Vegeta, cuando un hombre y una mujer …

— ¡Ya sé cómo llegaste a estarlo! Lo que no me explico es que se suponía que no podía suceder esto

— ¿Tú crees que quise buscar tener un hijo tuyo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso sería lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido. El método que utilizaba, falló, y aquí estoy, embarazada, sintiéndome fatal. No te preocupes, no pediré que te quedes ni nada por el estilo, pero si, solo necesito un favor —hizo una pausa pero Vegeta no dio ninguna respuesta. — por favor, no sigas fastidiándome ¿sí? Me he sentido bastante mal, y lo que menos quiero es discutir, sigue en lo tuyo, no pienses en esto, solo te lo dije para que estuvieras al tanto, no quiero ni te pediré absolutamente nada

— Si no querías pedirme nada, entonces no debiste decirme, sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí porque quiero demostrar a todos mi supremacía al destruir a los androides, y asesinar con mis propias manos a Kakarotto, mi estadía solo era para entrenar, ¡lo sabes maldita sea! Ni creas porque tendrás un hijo mío desistiré de mis intenciones, no conseguirás lo que quieres esta vez, Bulma

— Como te dije —replicó con calma a pesar de la exasperación del Saiyajin. — haz lo que quieras Vegeta, si quieres ir ahora a intentar asesinar a Goku, pues hazlo, si quieres matarme a mí, sería un gran favor, si quieres destruir el planeta, no tendrías mejor idea, puedes hacerlo, no es como si me hubiera embarazado para evitar que siguieras con tus grandes planes, pasó simplemente, y ya, no quiero seguir tratando contigo, porque todo esto es tu culpa

— ¿mi culpa? ¿Por qué habría de ser mi culpa que te embarazaras?

— Por si no recuerdas, idiota Saiyajin, después de meses sin vernos, regresaste logrando la fase Super Saiyajin, y de ese instante en que pudiste convertirte, mi método de control no funcionó, técnicamente fue tu culpa, quedé embarazada la noche en que llegaste —finalizó con una sonrisa tenue. — Sigue con tu egoísmo, sigue tus proyectos, yo no necesito nada de ti, y mi hijo tampoco —cerró el ventanal ante sí, quedando separados por el grueso cristal, para luego bajar las cortinas y ya no poder verse. Vegeta emprendió vuelo a tal velocidad que el vidrio tambaleó, pero ella simplemente se lanzó sobre la cama para tomarse un respiro, debía sentirse fresca para comunicarles la noticia a sus padres. A pesar de todo, y haberse liberado de aquel peso de su secreto mejor guardado todo le continuaba pareciendo fatal.  
Cerró los ojos protegiéndose en sus recuerdos, pero el aroma de Vegeta se había quedado impregnado en su refinada nariz, mas sensible aún por causa del embarazo la llevó a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

Si bien nunca se ilusionó con ese guerrero, y sinceramente ella no creía sentir amor por él, o al menos eso se repetía constantemente que todo era una simple atracción, que lo quería como a un amigo, pero no lo amaba, tenía claro que desde hace un tiempo estaba cometiendo un error: se estaba volviendo dependiente de Vegeta. Cada vez necesitaba más y más de él, no en el sentido amoroso, sino en su etéreo, Vegeta era la única persona que la hacía sentir protegida a pesar de que desde un principio sabía que él era la última persona por quien debía sentir confianza, de todas formas, él fue el enemigo que casi asesina a su amigo y devasta a la humanidad, pero sin poder detenerlo en su momento, Bulma había llegado al punto de tomarle un cariño a ese testarudo, orgulloso, egoísta, terco, malhumorado, arrogante, manipulador, frío y calculador sujeto.


	2. Un consejo necesario

_**Ningún personaje es mi creación, pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama y todos aquellos que hicieron posible Dragon Ball.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Un consejo necesario**

— Estoy embarazada —Bulma dio la noticia a sus padres quienes no tardaron en entusiasmarse con su primer nieto entregándole todo el amor y apoyo que podrían dar.

— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Vegeta? —preguntó el Dr. Brief.

Ella, ante tal interrogante, abrió los ojos de par en par. — como… como supieron que Vegeta…

— Hija, ¿de quien más podría ser?

— Tendré un nietecito muy guapo —añoró la Señora Brief. — Ay!, Bulma, hija debemos empezar a preparar todo desde ya, vamos por ropa para el bebe mientras tu padre le organiza una habitación

— Pero mamá recién tengo un mes, ni siquiera sé si será niño o niña, no hay que precipitarse demasiado, esperar tal vez un par de meses más antes de organizar todo

— Será niño, por supuesto —respondió ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Será niño, yo lo sé —llevó los dedos a la cien reflejando un intento de sabiduría.

— Tu madre tiene razón, preparé un cuarto para el bebe, e iré a construirle todo lo necesario, le haré juguetes muy bonitos

Aquella tarde la científica aceptando la invitación que consideraba precipitada y descabella, junto a su madre pasearon por los centros comerciales comprando todo lo relativo a lo que dijera "bebe", acumulando así elementos para el pequeño desde su nacimiento, hasta… mucho tiempo después.  
Agotada de la ajetreada tarea consumista, luego de una tibia ducha, en el camino de regreso desde la cocina hasta su habitación, encontró a Vegeta detenido contra la pared en una de las salas de Corporación, sumido bajo la oscuridad de esta. Intentó ignorarlo, pero las ganas de discutir florecieron con solo notar su presencia, después de todo, él había pretendido culparla de su embarazo. Sin embargo, quiso controlarse por primera vez, para no provocar ningún sobresalto en el hijo que se desarrollaba en su vientre.

— Vegeta…

Al oír aquellas palabras el guerrero tuvo una mala reacción golpeando la pared a su lado, había estado concentrado durante horas meditando en algún lugar que no fuera su cámara de gravedad para poder emprender nuevas ideas, pero la interrupción tan innecesaria y molesta de Bulma interceptó todo su avance, precipitándose de aquel lugar para evitar discutir con ella, hasta donde fuera necesario para perderla de vista.

Tras él, Bulma expelía alaridos por la agresividad del Saiyajin. — ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás loco?! —vociferó golpeando la puerta del cuarto del mercenario, donde había ingresado bloqueando todo el sistema para que ella no pudiese entrar. — ¡No vuelvas a destruir mi casa, me oíste! —dio un último golpazo en ella, pero antes si quiera que su mano diera contra esta, Vegeta había decidido salir recibiendo el impacto en su rostro. A pesar de no ser su intención, Bulma simplemente se cruzó de brazos, volteo en sus talones y se marchó. — Solo iba a decirte que la cena estaba lista, maniático

— No es mi hijo —expresó.

La peliazul volteó tétricamente arrimando al guerrero. Lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió por tal osadía. — Ni tu te crees eso, sabes perfectamente que serás padre —un coqueto gesto, y con el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Vegeta fue suficiente para marcharse definitivamente de allí.

Él, detenido en el pasillo, exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones solo para continuar su marcha a otro lugar. Ella tenía razón aunque no lo diría jamás, sabia a la perfección que ese hijo era suyo.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro meses desde aquel suceso, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra desde entonces y prácticamente ya no solían encontrarse más que en accidentales ocasiones en que se ignoraban por completo, Vegeta se iba por días, incluso semanas de Corporación a entrenar a otros lados haciendo más fácil para ambos el no prestar la menor atención mutua, en tanto, en el vientre de Bulma un bebe de ya cinco meses demostraba en todo su esplendor su especial existencia, produciendo en su inexperta madre malestares tan profundos y confusos que en principio y como mamá primeriza, suponía que se trataba de algo común, pero en comparación a todo lo que leía, consultaba y estudiaba, no creía que la palabra "común" pudiese encasillarse en todo eso, las visitas al doctor demostraban una completa normalidad del embarazo sin contar con esa pequeña cola que descendía de la parte baja del bebe, pero que habían preferido ignorar hasta el nacimiento del niño.  
Medito por días las posibilidades de lo que podría llegar a hacer para derribar todas sus dudas, comprendiendo al final de cuentas que no tenia otra alternativa, debería resolverlas con la única persona que podría ayudarla, Milk, pues ella conocía a la perfección lo que era estar embarazada del hijo de un Saiyajin.

Con el teléfono en las manos titubeo en lo planeado, pero un movimiento del pequeño que la hizo quedar recostada sobre la cama, le fundaron su accionar.

— ¿Que vaya a Corporación Cápsula? ¿Bulma, que sucede? —la de cabellos oscuros percibió extrañeza en la sugerencia, la científica no solía invitarla allí por su comprensión en las dificultades que eso meritaba, y siempre era ella quien viajaba hasta la montaña Paoz. — ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Goku?

— Milk, es muy importante que vengas sola, por favor, eres mi única alternativa, solo tu puedes ayudarme con esto

— Está bien —respondió. — le diré a mi padre que me lleve hasta allí, de todas formas Goku y Gohan se la pasan entrenando todo el día y me aburro bastante estando sola

— Gracias, de verdad —cortó la llamada aún nerviosa por la noticia que le daría a los demás, después de todo, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, se había embarazado de uno de los considerados enemigos del clan.

Se tomo el vientre rígido por una leve contracción a causa del movimiento incesante de su bebe, cuando descendió el malestar continuó con sus labores. Al acabar la jornada de la mañana, desertó a una tarde de relajación lejos de los laboratorios, esperando a que la esposa de su mejor amigo llegase. Sentada sobre una sillita de playa ante el estanque de peces dorados, tocaba con delicadeza su barriga acompañada del antojo de aquel día, helado de tres leches bañado en chocolate y almendras.

— ¡Bulma! —exclamó la pelinegra avanzando con premura y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La científica se puso de pie para saludarla y también hacer notar su estado, los ojos azabaches frente a ella no tardaron en descender hasta el abultado estómago de la muchacha. — ¡Ah, ya entendí, Yamcha y tu serán padres!

La de cabellos azules bajo la mirada esperando a que ella llegase a su lado. — Terminamos nuestra relación a los pocos meses en que Goku regresó a la tierra, lo hicimos en buenos términos por eso solían vernos juntos, pero desde entonces no nos hemos relacionado de ninguna forma en la que pudieras imaginar, se acabó para nosotros hace bastante tiempo

Milk se detuvo en seco ante ella parpadeando repetidas veces. — no entiendo, entonces ¿Quién?

— Es dificil de decir, pero, quería que vinieras porque necesito la opinión de una mujer que ya pasó por esto, quiero saber todo sobre los síntomas durante el embarazo, me he sentido fatal a pesar de tener ya cinco meses, y los doctores dicen que todo va bien, pero no se que tan bien puede ser que el avanzar en los meses mantengo el mismo dolor desde el principio

— Bueno, no creo que sea la persona idónea, tuve un hijo de un saiyajin, no podríamos compararlo con el bebe de dos humanos —sonrió. Al notar la mirada esquiva de la peliazul y el nerviosismo reflejado en sus dientes mordiendo incesante sus labios, turbó la situación. — me estas asustando

— Eres la persona idónea

— Bulma, por favor, no me digas que el papá de tu hijo es… es… es...

— Así es, el padre de mi bebe es Vegeta

Milk cayó al suelo de la impresión pegando un grito ensordecedor al cielo. — ¡Cómo fue posible! ¡Bulma! … pero… ¡Vegeta! ¡ Hablas del mismo asesino que intenta matar a mi Goku, ¿ese Vegeta?!-

Ella solo asintió con el rostro.

La de ojos negros se cubrió los labios son su mano derecha mirando concentrada en Bulma esperanzada en que todo fuera una broma, pero la científica expresó que todo era cierto.

— es… es sorprendente, descabellado, no logro entender pero, ¿cómo esta tu bebe? ¿Saludable? —buscó cambiar el tema a pesar de estar extremadamente curiosa y devastada por tal noticia.

— Esa era mi pregunta, me siento fatal a pesar de los meses que llevo, cansada, es como…

— Como si el bebe consumiera toda tu energía —interrumpió. — si, me pasó. Son bebes especiales, consumen demasiada energía, y están todo el tiempo activos, deberás alimentarte muy pero muy bien, a veces llegaba a comer casi igual que Goku en mi embarazo

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, es un saiyajin, recuérdalo, es su naturaleza supongo, cuando cumplas los seis meses todo se quitará, no podría decirte el motivo, pero cuando Gohan los cumplió, mis malestares descendieron profundamente

— Gracias Milk, ya me siento más tranquila, no sabía si era normal pero gracias a ti todo resulta más claro. —hizo una pausa para suspirar, pero acabando en ello se alertó de inmediato arrimando hacia la muchacha de cabellos negros a su lado. — Por favor, no le digas a nadie de mi embarazo ¿si?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Quiero sorprender a los demás cuando tenga a mi bebe, y que se enteren allí quien es el padre

— En el momento que sea, ahora, o cuando ya tengas al bebe, creo que todos quedarán sorprendidos, esta vez lograras impresionar hasta el más escéptico

— Por favor

— Está bien, guardaré el secreto. Ahora quiero que me cuentes… ¿cómo paso?

La científica hundió el cuello entre los hombros dando a entender que no tenía la respuesta. — Son cosas que suceden —pero la pelinegra arqueo la ceja esperando una respuesta seria. — bien, te contaré. Empezamos 'algo' por decirlo así al tiempo después en que termine mi relación con Yamcha

— Asimilo que quien empezó todo fuiste tu —comentó interceptando el monólogo. —dudo que Vegeta ...

— Si lo quieres ver así, si, fui yo quien dio el primer paso

— Lo que no me explico es como él...

— Muy saiyajin, asesino y malvado será, pero es hombre y yo una mujer espléndida —alardeo tocando con sutileza su flequillo.

— No, no me cabe en la cabeza esta situación, de verdad no entiendo como Vegeta y tu, ni siquiera para pensarlo como una relación libre, como fue que tu terminaras con un tipo como él, quiero decir, está bien que te busques tipos malos y ese sea tu estereotipo pero ese sujeto es fuera de todo lo común, de lo racional

— Pero las cosas pasan, vivimos en la misma casa, ¿era un hecho no?

— Por supuesto que no, Bulma. —suspiró echando el cuerpo contra la silla. — me tomará tiempo comprenderte. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo se ha tomado Vegeta lo de tu embarazo?

— Fue inesperado para él, no hemos hablado demasiado

— Pero supongo que se hará cargo, quiero decir, la manera de… ay!, no sé que decir la verdad, ¿Qué ejemplo podría dar un tipo como él?

— No pensaré en eso por ahora, creo que es mas importante mi bebe y no Vegeta

El resto de la tarde fue un manojo de consejos dados por la pelinegra, conversaciones sobre la maternidad, la crianza, y todo lo que se pudiera imaginar sobre embarazo, bebes y niños. Cuando el sol se hallaba en el punto más bajo del cielo, y del extremo contrario pequeñas estrellas vislumbraban en su esplendor, fue tiempo de terminar aquella jornada juntas.

A pesar de haber comido hace tan solo una hora, el estomago de Bulma otra vez comenzó a rugir como si no hubiese ingerido alimento durante horas. Hallándose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, divisó por el rabillo del ojo al Saiyajin sentado a la mesa devorando grandes cantidades de alimentos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin mayor importancia solo para quebrantar el silencio.

— Vivo aquí

— Me refiero a que no se suponía estabas entrenando ¿MUY lejos?

— Tenia hambre —Vegeta intento ignorarla pero su vientre abultado aprisionó sus ojos que inspeccionaban aquella figura tan diferente a como la recordaba.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? Estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas?, es tu hijo, tengo cinco meses y es varón, como para que te informes —tomó el platillo en sus manos y se fui de allí.

El Saiyajin continuó devorando en tanto gruñía entre dientes por aquellas últimas palabras de Bulma. Al terminar de comer, de regreso a su habitación para dormir, Bulma caminaba en dirección contraria a él, deteniéndose nuevamente para hablarle.

— Mi padre terminó la cámara de gravedad, ahora es una habitación dentro de Corporación, tenerla en el jardín solo sirvió para estropear el césped —recriminó.

— Bien, ¿Cómo ingreso a ella?

— Tiene un control, acompáñame, te lo entregaré en mi laboratorio

En silencio caminaron hasta el lugar indicado por la muchacha, Vegeta curioseaba constantemente estando a la espalda de la terrícola la nueva forma de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se habían ampliado, y sus pechos crecieron exorbitantemente, la esbeltez característica se mantenía solo que ahora un vientre pequeño y circular adornaba su tronco que aumentado de tamaño seguía estando en armonía. Él no recordaba como debería verse una mujer embarazada, nunca prestó atención cuando tuvo la oportunidad y las mujeres de su planeta no solían mostrarse de tal forma porque y a pesar de estar preñadas continuaban usando sus trajes de combate como si nada sucediera ocultando con ello su estado. Esta era la primera vez que él podía contemplar una mujer embarazada, y que además llevaba en su interior a quien sería su primogénito.

Ya en el laboratorio Bulma lanzaba de un lugar a otro los objetos que se le atravesaban intentando hallar el control determinado, en varias ocasiones el Sayajin debió esquivar los artefactos que la loca científica proyectaba hacia su espalda donde exactamente estaba Vegeta.

— Nadie podría encontrar algo en este desorden, a ver si ordenas de vez en cuando

— Cuando hablas no me puedo concentrar —Vegeta protestó para si cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Hey!, no te quedes ahí, ayúdame, es un control azul, pequeño, cuadrado, tiene seis botones, uno rojo, otro amarillo, y los demás son grises, busca en los lugares altos ¿Quieres? No es que seas de altura pero puedes volar

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Que me ayudes, no puedo andar escalando muebles embarazada

Al cabo de unos minutos lograron dar con el dispositivo, Bulma lo había dejado dentro de su escritorio recordándolo más tarde, cuando se precipitó a dárselo a Vegeta, un brusco movimiento en su vientre la dejó detenida perdiendo el aliento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Vegeta quedó ante ella pero se mantuvo firme sin expresar mayor preocupación, la miró detenidamente esperando a que pudiera contestar, la vio encorvarse soltando de su mano el artefacto para sujetarse desde un costado de la mesa a su lado, el rostro de la muchacha de inundaba en ademán de dolor.

Bulma continuaba quejándose, inhalando y exhalando para recuperar el aire. — Nada —respondió tratando se restar importancia, pero al erguirse nuevamente el violento espasmo en su estómago sucedió. — demonios

— ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre o a tu madre?

— No, estoy bien, solo es un bebe demasiado fuerte y cuando se mueve, a veces me lastima un poco —estiró su mano para que Vegeta se la tomara pero este solo la miraba sin contestar a su gesto. — dame tu maldita mano, necesito que me ayudes —replicó entre quejas.

Vegeta obedeció sin reproches tomándole la mano para ayudarla a erguirse por completo. La científica se aferró con su mano izquierda al hombro del Saiyajin, manteniendo la cabeza baja, controlando lo mayor posible su respiración mediante ejercicios de inhalación y exhalación hasta recobrar el aire. Él la tenia de la mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha la sujetaba de la espalda para evitar que pudiera caer en caso de tener un desmayo. La peliazul elevó la cara estableciéndose frente a frente a solo centímetros el uno del otro, la muchacha penetró sus azules y brillantes ojos en los oscuros y fríos del guerrero quien se mantenía de pie ante ella. — por tu culpa debo pasar por esto —bromeó llevando la mano que sujetaba la suya hasta la barriga en movimiento.

— Es mi hijo, por supuesto que será fuerte desde que esta en tu vientre —señalo con una tenue sonrisa acompañando sus labios. Vegeta, por primera vez, experimento por si mismo la vitalidad de su primogénito en pleno movimiento dentro de su refugio materno, abstraído en aquella nueva etapa de la cual se estaba haciendo partícipe, endureció su rostro antes de que pudiera demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo. — deberías descansar —tomó el control del suelo y partió allí donde pudiera resguardar aún de mejor manera sus emociones.

Acostado en su cama, estiró al cielo la mano desnuda con la cual había acariciado el vientre de Bulma. — mi hijo —musitó observándola con detención, tratando de recordar la sensación que llegó hasta su cerebro desde las yemas de los dedos. Volteó el rostro hacia el exterior por la ventana, impregnándose del júbilo nocturno solo para cerrar en puño y reintegrarse a su posición anterior. — Debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, nada es más importante, nada.


	3. Sensibilidad

_**Ningún personaje es mi creación, pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama y todos aquellos que hicieron posible Dragon Ball.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: Sensibilidad**

Vegeta probaba su nueva cámara de gravedad, Bulma por su parte trabajaba en trajes de combate más resistentes y a la vez estudiaba la fisonomía de los androides, porque a pesar de no saber realmente como serían, su efusiva curiosidad la llevo a investigar por su propia cuenta sobre esas máquinas. Su aspecto había mejorado a sobre manera, ya no estaba pálida ni tenia ojeras, era como si el haber entrado en su sexto mes de embarazo hubiera arrancado de raíz todas las complicaciones por las cuales su cuerpo reaccionaba negativamente; al acostumbrarse al nuevo ser que crecía en su útero, tal y como Milk le había asegurado, su magnífica apariencia regresó. De buen animo, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, se paseaba por los pasillos de Corporación acarreando distintos artefactos de un lado a otro, presurosa en terminar sus nuevos proyectos antes de que la noche llegase.

Bebió de su taza de chocolate con malvaviscos, y empezó a remover cajas tras cajas de un punto a otro. Entre tanto, a sus espaldas la puerta electrónica del laboratorio se abrió, permitiendo que el Saiyajin ingresara. Iba con pantalones cortos y una toalla al cuello, una herida horizontal sangraba aún en su pecho, y unas gotas de sudor mezcladas en sangre le descendencia por la frente. En su mano, algunos robots destruidos expelían rayos de energía mientras con lentitud su luz roja de encendido se iba desvaneciendo.

— ¿Otra vez, Vegeta? —dijo fastidiada apartando las herramientas de trabajo—. deja de destruir todos mis artefactos, por si no lo sabes me toma tiempo hacerlo, aprende de una buena vez a usarlos

— Estas chatarras se destruyen con un entrenamiento leve. Necesito que aumenten la gravedad de la cámara

— Mis dispositivos son perfectos, el problema es que eres un maniático. Por lo de la gravedad, habla con mi padre de eso, yo estoy ocupada, así que no molestes

Vegeta arrimó hacia ella dejando los robots destrozados sobre la mesa de trabajo y se giro para irse pero Bulma lo detuvo interceptando su caminar.

— Siéntate ahí —indicó severa hacia una silla próxima.

— Eres irritable

— ¡Vegeta!, llenaras todo con sangre si no limpias tus heridas ahora, estas dejando mi laboratorio sucio y no quiero que hagas lo mismo con el resto de la casa

— ¡No necesito tu...!

— Si hombre, si, no necesitas mi ayuda porque eres un Saiyajin, tus heridas son insignificantes, bla, bla, bla, lo sé. Nadie ha dicho que no puedas hacerlo tu mismo, pero déjame a mi esta vez, ¿bien? Así podrás regresar a entrenar sin ensuciar todo y de manera mas rápida, al menos ve esa alternativa, desinfectaré tus heridas y partirás a ejercitarte sin ocuparte de ellas, menos tiempo perdido, ¿No es esa tu lógica?

Vegeta detenido ante ella desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de salida. Presionó las manos y crujió los dientes. Estaba sentado ante Bulma, como solía caer en sus juegos, o al menos en los que el se dejaba atrapar. Se molestaba consigo mismo por permitir ceder así, aunque siempre eran un vaivén de gritos y escándalos, le fastidiaba haberse permitido en más de una ocasión ser curado por ella, y que además aceptaba de vez en cuando, tal y como lo hizo ahora, en ese juego mental tan bien encasillado que esa brillante mujer solía formular.

— Haces demasiado problema, tan solo es limpiar tus heridas, no es para que se te dañe el orgullo

— Qué sabes tu de orgullo

— No tanto como tú, pero lo suficiente para que no seas tan gruñón

Bulma se quitó el delantal de laboratorio, y busco el botiquín. Con alcohol, algodón y suturas adhesivas comenzó a limpiar y a unir la carne separada del cuerpo del saiyajin. Como cuando estaban juntos por las noches, ella se detenía a tocar con sutileza las heridas del pasado del guerrero, heridas que proliferaban sobre la piel, heridas que demostraban la dura vida que llevó aquel guerrero el cual había aprendido a querer.

— ¿Qué me miras tanto?

— No te miro a ti, egocéntrico, estoy analizando estas marcas —sus dedos desnudos palpaban con suavidad los relieves expresados sobre la epidermis, guiando su tacto de extremo a extremo.

— No es como si fuera la primera vez que me ves sin camiseta

Bulma levanto los ojos arqueando la ceja izquierda para dar una pequeña risotada. — las veces que te vi sin camiseta, no fue precisamente para detenerme a estudiar tus heridas. —dijo entre sonrisas tímidas que se escapaban sin su consentimiento.

— Tienes el cabello largo —mencionó al notar esos cabellos azules meciéndose con la brisa que ingresaba desde una de las ventanas.

— Si, no he querido ir a la peluquería, me siento bien así

— Es mejor cuando lo llevas corto —volteó el rostro con incomodidad, se había arrepentido de lo que decía—. ¿Ya terminaste?

La científica había concluido sus labores de ' _enfermería_ ' hace minutos pero por alguna razón no quería que Vegeta se fuera, aún así puso todo a un lado y le dejó el camino libre. — Si, ya puedes irte

El crepúsculo floreció en el cielo, Bulma caminaba con una caja sujetada a su cadera por el pasillo, eran los últimos artefactos que necesitaba para dejar en la mesa de trabajo de su laboratorio, como solía, organizaba todo su trabajo para el día siguiente la noche previa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yamcha apareciendo a sus espaldas—. ¿Estás loca o que?

— ¿Eh?

— Deberías tener mas cuidado con el estado en el cual estás, déjame ayudarte —el muchacho se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomo las cajas que Bulma llevaba y camino junto a ella—. ¿Por qué no enviaste robots o alguno de tus trabajadores con esto?

— Ah, no pesa demasiado, puedo hacerlo, solo estoy embarazada

— No discutiré contigo eres demasiado terca, ¿donde lo llevo?

— Laboratorio. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería saber como estabas, hace tiempo no sabia de ti, vaya que tienes una pancita bastante grande ya —comentó examinando la nueva figura de ella.

Bulma dio un suspiro elevando su flequillo que caía por los ojos. — deja de mirarme así, sé que estoy gorda, ¿esta bien?

— ¡Hey!, nunca dije eso

Bulma indicó al beisbolista donde debía dejar las cajas, sujetando su espalda con ambas manos a la cintura se divertía con el intento del muchacho de acomodarlas correctamente. — ¿Te ayudo?

— Por supuesto que no, tu no deberías hacer esto. ¿Cómo han sido estos seis meses? —preguntó—. ¿Ha mejorado el malestar?

— Si, ya me siento mucho mejor, aunque ahora todos esos dolores se fueron hacia mi espalda, además de que estoy gorda —replicó viéndose en el reflejo de un pequeño espejo—. pero sigo siendo bonita

Una gota de sudor descendió por la frente del terrícola solo asintiendo con su cabeza, sonriendo. — Deberías pedir a alguien que te ayude con esto, no seas tonta ¿quieres? tienes que cuidar a ese bebe

— Solo estoy embarazada —repitió sacudiendo en negación. Siempre le hacían comentarios sobre su imprudencia de seguir comportándose como antes sin cuidar su estado, ¿era tan difícil para los demás entender que el embarazo no era un impedimento para seguir siendo totalmente independiente?

— Motivo suficiente para no hacer este tipo de cosas —le regañó—. Has cambiado bastante, pero no de mala manera, no porque estés gorda, quiero decir, no lo estas, solo estas embarazada, y…

Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y una vena palpitante en su frente junto a su ceja temblorosa fue suficiente par que Yamcha prefiriera callar.

— En fin —dijo para desviar el tema en la mala situación en la cual se había metido por no pensar antes en que decir—. ¿Cómo va la investigación de los androides?

— Desastrosa, es muy difícil sin conocerlos, y como la creación de androides no es una práctica muy ortodoxa, suele ser más complejo reunir información

— Estoy seguro que lograras pronto encontrar ese punto débil —aseguró aprobando con su pulgar. Si había algo que Yamcha hacía muy bien siempre era aumentar el ego desaforado que ya tenía esa brillante científica. Continuaron charlando, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió para dejar ingresar al Saiyajin.

— Vengo por mis trajes —dijo ignorando por completo a Yamcha a pesar de cruzar entre ambos—. ¿Dónde están?

— Allí, en aquella repisa

— Que tal Vegeta, ¿ya estás más fuerte que Goku? —comentó petulantemente el terrícola.

— ¿Y tu ya estas preparado para estorbar, basura inservible?

— Casi a tu nivel

Vegeta se volteó malhumorado para ir contra el terrícola pero Bulma interceptó entre ambos. — Ya dejen de pelearse cada vez que se ven, no sean infantiles

El saiyajin hizo un gesto de disgusto con sus labios y continuo buscando a lo que iba. Yamcha por su parte prefirió marcharse para evitar incomodar a la muchacha, pero aún dañado por haber sido reemplazado por ese miserable extraterrestre, no podía partir sin antes lanzar un venenoso comentario como solía hacerlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. — Cuídate mucho Bulma, lo que necesites aquí estoy, ya que al parecer el padre de tu hijo es solo un...

Ella con su mirada detuvo las palabras del terrícola, quien al despedirse se marchó acompañado de un cínico " _Hasta luego Vegeta_ ".

— Debería matarlo —declaró el saiyajin en un simple comentario al aire.

— No, no lo harás

— Cállate, tu no me das ordenes

— Relájate Vegeta, no tienes para que estar tan a la defensiva, sé que te causan celos que Yamcha este aquí pero...

— Que estupideces dices

Bulma caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a donde él se mantenía dándole la espalda mientras rebuscaba entre el desorden. Ella, detenida a su espalda espero a que se girase para acercarse lo suficiente. — Déjame ayudarte —dijo tratando de que el guerrero no la quitase, lo detuvo con ambas manos cuando trató de apartarla quedando a milímetros del rostro magullado. — Eres un bruto —luego de inspeccionar el daño de las mejillas, mentón y nariz, le acarició el agotado semblante quien anonadado por tal acto se quedo detenido sintiendo las suaves y tibias manos de Bulma sobre él. Se dejó llevar por unos segundos cerrando los ojos percibiendo la tesura del tacto, siendo aprovechado ese descuido de debilidad por ella, levantando su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hundió sus labios en los de Vegeta. Al verse acorralado, el guerrero la separó sutilmente.

Cuando la puerta del laboratorio se cerró tras su tonificada espalda una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Una vena palpitante en la cien era la fiel demostración de que esa muchacha lograba encender el interruptor de instintos primitivos lascivos, lo había hecho desde el principio, ella y su sola presencia era suficiente para atraparlo en sus jugadas seductoras. ¿Cuándo fue que el tacto con esa mujer se había vuelto tan vital para él? ¿Cuándo ese carácter tan fuerte mezclado en rasgos sentimentalistas fueron un par de cadenas atadas a sus manos?

La científica rosaba sus labios sin comprender porqué había hecho tal estupidez, se había abalanzado para besarlo, a ese sujeto, a Vegeta así sin más. Lo quería, ella lo sabía pero actuar de esa forma no debía permitírselo, ella debía pensar antes de actuar, no era correcto, porque él nunca la querría tal y como ella lo hacía, porque era una tontería ¿Cómo podría estimar a un hombre como él?. Siempre sintió recelo por esas mujeres que se quedaban con las migajas del amor de otro, que las usaban y las manipulaban. ¿Era ella ahora un estereotipo de esa clase de mujeres? ¿Se había vuelto así de frágil y tonta? No. Ella no era así, lo estimaba, eso era un hecho, pero ella fue quien siempre dio el primer paso, y lo que había entre ambos no era más que un atractivo, un cariño de ella hacia él y un afecto, quizás, de parte de él. No aceptaría jamás las migajas de alguien, porque ella era demasiado para cualquiera, era fuerte, decidida, inteligente y bonita. Vegeta era solo el padre de su bebe, nada más. ¿Si quiera él se preguntaba alguna vez lo que sucedía ahora entre ambos que serían padres?.

Caminando por los pasillos el guerrero iba con los brazos tensados a los lados, vagaba sin un rumbo fijo porque no volvería a la cámara de gravedad, había perdido la concentración y sabia que no la recuperaría tan fácil, estaba molesto por lo que esa mujer había hecho. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba? Siempre fue atenta, preocupada, y aunque eso le molestara también aceptaba ese afecto porque él nunca había recibido antes aquello. ¿Había algo de malo? ¡Claro que si! solo un estúpido y débil podía perder tiempo en esas tonterías. Está preñada, y lleva a su hijo, serán padres, pero ocurrirá igual que en su planeta. Solo esperara a que ese niño tenga la edad suficiente par ser entrenado, porque ese es su fin, su trabajo es entrenarlo y guiarlo en la batalla. ¿Qué más se supone que debería hacer? Él es el progenitor y el su heredero, y un luchador distinguido es a quien deberá crear, un sucesor de quien pueda decir ' _es un guerrero que merece llamarse mi hijo_ '. Eso era su fundamente, y no le importaría nada mas hasta que esa época llegase. Antes de que ese niño cumpliera cinco años no le prestaría mayor atención porque esa no era su obligación, a él no le incumbe en lo absoluto lo que pase hasta cuando le corresponda interceptar.  
Y esa mujer, maldita mujer, que se empecinaba en cuidarlo y tratarlo como si fuera un pusilánime, un maldito terrícola. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él era el principe de los saiyajin? Sus atención excesiva le... fastidiaba. Era ciertamente una tonta.


End file.
